My zanessa story
by Shycotic
Summary: just my shot at a zanessa story ill write more,but enjoy
1. Chapter 1

When Vanessa turned on the TV she couldnt help but laugh aloud,Enews was trying to sell another story that her and Zac had broken up.

Of course this was false for she had been with Zac the very night before doing the they had taken a short break only because work was getting in the way.

In that short time both were dying without eachother and decided it was better to stay together,and so rumors spread all contridicting the other,but they knew the truth.

This rumor now was the funniest yet,one saying Zac had cheated on her with Teresa Palmer,she couldnt take it she just turned the tv off.

"were do they get this bull" she said to herself "ha oh well let them say what they want,i know what i know"

She took her cell from here pocket and searched for 'Babyboy' in her contacts,this had been her nick name for Zac from the very beginning,he had left

that morning for new york to film his movie,and she missed him loads,she hit the call button and he answered after the first ring as he always did when she called

Zac:"Hey beautiful"

Nessa:"dont hey beautiful me your dirty cheater"she said teaseingly

Zac:"whaa,oh yeah you heard that effed up rumor too huh,ha its rediculous

i never cheat on you babe"

Nessa:"ha yeah i know i trust you baby,they are just trying to trash you cause your perfect

and your mine"

Zac:"i am the luckest man on earth,and im smart enogh not too screw that up,i love you"

Nessa:"I love you too,so much it hurts,so when will you be back?"

Zac:"hopefully not long,i will try and get back for the premeier so we can finaly prove the media

wrong,im sick of hiding and letting the lies get so far"

Nessa:"agreed,we need to let the real truth be known,cant wait to see you baby have fun

with your movie,and try not to cheat on me" she giggled

Zac:"i will try not too but it might be hard" he said sarcastically "but seriously i wont

i love you only baby your the only bed partner for me" he laughed

Nessa:"oh i know i am,i love you too,goodbye my love" she hung up

She put the phone back into her pocket with a smile on her face,talking to him always made her happier

then anything,it brought her back to truth to real life because with all the rumors a small part of her would

start to believe them,but hopefully soon they would yet again set things straight together,because they

knew the truth and that was good enough. :)

**Meanwhile,in NY:**

Zac sat on his hotel bed staring at his phone,Vanessa was his wallpaper this way he could take her everywere,he was so happy to know she knew the truth

to many men had lost thier girls over rumors like these,but he and Vanessa had been through it many times before and laughed to himself

"what could make these people lie like this,i dont even know Teresa that well"

these rumors hurt him more then anything,fearing the lose of his baby V,all the negativeness it caused towards him,people caling him a player and a

cheat when he only had eyes for one girl,and when he says Vanessa is the only girl he has slept with he is not lying,shes the only girl that he wants

the only girl that turns him thought off anyone else literally makes him sick,

It was the rite thing to do,going to the premiere with her,hopefully he would be done filming really honestly did miss her very much.

he looked at the clock"oh shit im late for filming"

He put on his black hoodie and gladiator shades,on his way out the lobby he put up his hood trying to stay unnoticed though it never worked

"he we go" he said as he ran to his car paps and crazed fans outta nowhere,luckily he made it to his car in quickly soed away to his

movie set,the whole way thinking of his Baby V...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Zac had left,Vanessa called him every day atleast two times,they had been apart

longer before but she still missed him time they spoke he was just about wrapped up filming and

should be home he never said exactly when.

Brittany:"So is Zac going to the premiere with you?"

Vanessa:"Hopefully,he coming home soon,finally we can

stop hiding and show we are still together"

Brittany:"thats good,im tired of lieing and saying your single

just to cover up you too being together"

Vanessa:"well you didnt have too you could have just said nothing,

but yeah ok"

Brittany:"im sorry they wouldnt quit asking and i know you two

were enjoying the privacy in your relationship,so i figured

telling the media that would you know throw them off"

Vanessa:"it did kinda help but it sparked more rumors but thanks anyway"

Brittany:"yeah welcome,im glad you guys are back together though

you were miserable apart"

Vanessa:"im glad too i was verrry miserable,i felt so alone"

Brittany:"yepp but your all good now,so are we gonna have a

girls day or what!"

Vanessa:"Hell yeah! hehe,lets get going"

Vanessa and Brit spent the whle day together doing thier girl decided to have chnese takeout

so they could just sit and eat in peace at Vanessa's dinner Vanessa's phone rang she looked

at the caller id,it was Zac of course,she answered with a huge smile on her face

Vanessa:"why hellooo stranger,can i help you"

Zac:"why yes you can,but first i need you to get rid of Brit"

Vanessa:" oh oka,wait how do you know shes here?"

Zac:" have my ways babe,now quick tell her she has to leave

and dont tell her its me on the phone"

Vanessa:"kk bab,i mean thank you for calling sir" she giggled

She hung up trying to keep from smiling and turned back to Brittany.

Brittany:"so was that Zac" she said with a wink

Vanessa:"uhm no it was uh just business call" she sucked at lieing

Brittany:"oh ok then,so i was thinking maybe later we could...V cuts her off

Vanessa:"oh no i cant i have plans for tomorrow,got to get to bed early day ya'know"

Brittany:"wel that sucks i was gonna say we could go to this new club but alright

guess ill go now then"

Vanessa:"yeah im sorry maybe some other time,bye"

Brittany hugs Vanessa and gives her a suspicious look before finally leaving,not long after Vanessa hears keys

rattling on the other side of her door,when it opened she let a huge smile...


	3. Chapter 3

"Babyyyy!" she squealed as she jumped into Zac arms her legs rapping round his

waist. Zac:"Miss me much,i wasnt gone that long"

Vanessa:"i know,i still missed you sexy" kisses him softly

Zac:"mmmm, well i missed you too ,alot" kisses her back with more force

Vanessa:"i can see that" jumps down

Zac shuts the door and takes his stuff upstairs,then he came downstairs to

join Nessa on the planned on watching a movie just spending

the night in as they always did when he sat down Nessa

scooted her tiny self up into his lap.

Vanessa:"So baby what do you wanna watch"

Zac:"i dont know,do we have to watch a movie"

Vanessa:"no we dont,what else do you have in mind"she was pretty sure she

already knew but she loved messing with him like this

Zac:"hmmmm gee what to do what to do"

Vanessa:giggles "yeah what to do"

Zac:sighs"well im sorry to tell you this but we are all alone tonight and you

know that only leaves us to do one thing,you know its kinda boring though"

winks

Vanessa:"oh nooo,not that"she says in a pouty voice

Zac:"oh yes,that"smiles his dirty little smile

Vanessa:"if you say so"sighs and bites her lip

Zac:"yes!"

He kisses her beginning to push her down on the couch,but being the gentleman

he is decides that a small couch is no place to make he was not yet

prepared (if you know what i mean).He stands up and grbs her hand pulling her up.

Vanessa:"baby were are we going,you better not be teaseing me"

Zac:"i would never do that,we are going upstairs to your bed its more fit

for a night like tonight"

Vanessa:"i guess your rite baby"smiles "but anywere is perfect as long as its

your face i see and your skin i feel"

Zac:"same,but its way more comftorble this way"

He took her hand and led her up the stairs with a huge smile on his couldnt help

but giggle he was such a man always wanting to do it,but she didnt mind cause it was always

worth was sure no man could make her feel as good as he was truly makeing love

when they did it more than just sex,they had always had a strong passion for eachother

even when they were very was gonna be an amazing night like many before...3


	4. Chapter 4

They finally reached her bedroom door turning to look at eachother at exactly the same minute.

Thier eyes met a smile on both opened the door and led her to the bed laying her

down gently,though they had done many times before he always treated her like it was

the first making sure she wanted to do it.

Zac:"you ready baby"he whispered huskily climbing slowly on top of her

Vanessa:"of course baby,when am i not"

Zac:"just checking you know how much i respect and love you"

Vanessa:"yes i know you are such a sweetheart, i love you

too,i always will"

Zac:"as will i my love"smiles and takes off his shirt

Vanessa gets up on her knees on the bed rite in front of him,she runs her hands slowly

over his chest knowing it drove him crazy and leaned in pressing her lips to

lets her hands fall to his belt undoing it without breaking the groans softly

into the kiss causeing her to smile he puts his hands to the small of her back

and lifts her shirt over her head breaking the kiss for a short moment,he then lets

his hands wander touching her soft lets out a small little moan his touch did

it all for her,she was now slowly pulling down his jeans revealing his kalvin klien boxers.

He pushed her down with a little more roughness then he ment to causeing her to

hit the matress hard.

Zac:"oh baby im so sorry"

Vanessa:"its ok baby boy im not hurt,besides i like it when your rough"naughty giggle

Zac:"oh i see" laughes as he kicks his jeans all the way off

She pulls him down for another kiss getting more anxious and

this he quickly pulls of her denim shorts, leans down and begins sucking the sweet

spot of her neck down to her collarbone and chest and all the way down to her stomach.

He kissed all the skin he could read licking her body between each drove

her over the edge and her knew it he loved the sound of her moans,gasps,and sighs

and they hadnt even gotten to the good part yet.

Vanessa:"Zac!"

Zac:"yes baby" he whispered coming back up to meet her eyes

Vanessa:"i need you in me now!,i cant wait any longer your driving me crazy baby boy"

she whispered breathlessly

Zac:"your wish is my command beautiful"

And with one last kiss he began slowly pulling off her underwaer and listened as she sighed.

Finaly he slipes out of his boxer pulling the silk sheet over them and slowly goes gasps

with pleasure as she feels him wrapping her arms around groans loudly as he goes

all in and kisses her lips roughly slipping his tougne into her starts at a slow pace

speeding up little by grips on to his back as he goes a little faster.

Zac:'uh,you feel so good baby"he groans

Vanessa:"so do you,your amazing,uh"

He is now going as fast as he can without hurting her breathing heavily rolls

over so she is now on top letting out a shaky moans and closes his eyes

at the keep going until she is about at the point of quickly

rolls her back to the bottom bringing his forehead to hers.

Vanessa:"what was that for"barely a whisper

Zac:"your close baby i can feel it,im close too"he says between breathes

Vanessa:"ooooooohhh,i am uh,i love you baby"

Zac:"I love you too,uhhhhh!"

Finally they had both came at exactly the same time and were now laying breathlessly

in eachothers arms just looking into eachothers eyes kising every few minutes.

Zac watched as ahe slowly drifted off too sleep and he quietly whispered into

her ear i will love you forever Nessa you are the only lover for me and then kissed her

on the forehead and watched her sleep into the early hours of morning...3 3


	5. Chapter 5

Vanessa woke up late the next,she was still

tired but in an amazing mood,he always put

her in good rolled over in Zacs arms

to find his breathtaking baby blues looking rite at her.

Vanessa:"good mormimg baby boy" gives him a quick

peck

Zac:"mmm,good morning to you too sexy"he says drosyly

Vanessa:"thank you"bites her lip

Zac:"for what babe"

Vanessa:"for last night,it was uh-mazing as always"

Zac:"your welcome,but i should be thanking you"

Vanessa:"how about we get equal credit"giggles

Zac:"sounds good to me" pulls her in for a kiss

Before she knew it he had rolled gently on top of

her for a repeat of the night before,but as much as

she wanting to waste the day away in bed with him

she knew she had to stop him,atleast until later.

Vanessa:"ah!,babyy nooo later k"

Zac:"awn baby please,just for all little while"pouts

Vanessa:"later ok i promise,but we need to get ready

for tonight remember"

Zac:"ok ok i can wait,and oh rite tonight rite"

Vanessa:"mhm"

Zac:"im so glad i get to go with you babe,time to stomp

these rumors"

Vanessa:"me too baby,me too

Later that night they were getting ready when Zac got a phone

call he left the room to answer it.A few minutes later he came back

with a sort opf frown on his face wich he quickly covered up with a

smile when he caught Vanessa's look.

Vanessa:"you ok sweety,and who called?"

Zac:"eh just my publicist,im all good though...

it wasnt important"slightly grins

Vanessa:"oh ok are you ready to go"

Zac:"well about that,i uh need to tell you something..."

**What was the call really about?**

**What does Zac need to tell her?**

**Will he still go to the premiere?**

**Find out in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa:"what baby,what do you need to

tell me" looked worried

Zac:"I_I cant go with you tonight baby

im sorry"

Vanessa:"why?"

Zac:"turns out there is another scene

that needs to be filmed for the movie"

Vanessa:"awn,and you have to leave now"

Zac:"fraid so,my flight is booked in

an hour,i have to get going,again im

so so sorry baby"

Vanessa:"Its ok we still have the "sucker

punch" premiere"

Zac:"yes,and nothing is gonna stop me

from going to that one"

Vanessa:"well you better go or youll

be late"frowns a little

He runs over and hugs her helps him

pack and walks him to his he assures

he will be back soon they share a long goodbye

hesitantly gets into the car,says goodbye

for the hundreth time and finally drives away.

Vanessa:"looks like i better get going now"she

says to her self a small tear forms in her eye

she quickly whipes it knew there

was really no need to cry but it had been forever

since they had been on a red carpet together

and she was looking forward to it and finally

coming out with the well there would be

other times.

Soon her limo had arrived she got in it feeling

sad at the fact she was alone all except for the

got to the premiere with more sadness

of arriving without him there to hold her

made it trough the night luckily and enjoyed

seeing her she got home she

immediatly went to her bedroom and layed

that moment she had remembered

what she had promised Zac that morning

and the tears fell as she began to miss him

and all lonelyness set she wasnt sure

why this impacted her so much its not like the first

time this had happened yet everytime she got overly

emotional,she loved Zac and always missed him.

Suddenly she heard the door open downstairs

her first thought was "yes he is home already!"

she ran downstairs quickly soon wishing she

had thought rite...


	7. Chapter 7

Before she could scream or do anything

a mask man with a knife quickly grabbed

her muffling her with a clothe,she fought as

much as she could be he was much to

strong she didnt know what to do and

and feared of what he was going to do.

He had shut the door and locked it

then pulled all the curtains shut before

dragging her upstairs throwing her down on

her room floor before locking that door aswell.

Man:"alright richy bitchy there is no use

fighting just do as i ask and i wont hurt you

...to much"

Vanessa:"please dont hurt me,just what

is it you want,money?jewlery?what?"

Man:"no,none of that i just want you"

Vanessa:"Noooooo!"she screamed

please lease nooooo!"

He jumped on top of her restraining

her wrist and began ripping off her shirt.

She wasnt going to let this happen

she'd rather die then be raped...again.

She may have been young and weak

hen it first happened but she had to fight

now for herself,for Zac,this man was not going

to do this to her if she could help

quickly kneed hi in the groin,but this just

angered him so he began hitting her hard

in the face then picked her up and slammed

her into the wall hitting her head

kicking her why she was down he pulled

out the knife she looked up only able to

whisper "please no".Just then he pulled

her up stabbing her in the stomach

he let her go and she fell to the floor

he had finished

her off he quickly ran out knocking

a picture of a stand as he went,it

landed rite next to was a picture

of her and Zac from when they were

young all she cold do was lay there

bloody and in pain staring at it and

relizing she may never get to see him

again a tear fell just before her eyes

slowly closed...


End file.
